iHear You
by Mixwe
Summary: A small action, a look or a step, can be a call; a need. Freddie and Sam are in college together with Carly. The two know each other so well they hear this call and are there no question. But Carly has lots of questions. worth reading.
1. I hear you sleeping

**iHear You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 1: I hear you sleeping**

**Freddie's POV:**

Night fell on the tired old library faster than I had planned. A faint glow from the street lights outside the window mixed with my pathetic book-light did little to help me out. I squinted, exhausted and frustrated, at my history notes. My eyes glazed over the same paragraph for the fourth time, and I wasn't absorbing anything more. I was going to fail. I just knew it. My neck gave up and my head came down on the shadowed pages with a *thunk*. A muffled groan escaped my lips in my cloud of aggravation. This was torture.

I didn't want to study anymore. I didn't want to think. I knew I couldn't stop… yet… I had learned from a crazy blonde chick that letting go and doing what I want instead of what's wise actually feels really good. And this felt good. I let my eyes slide closed and the wrinkles in my forehead evened out. Like magic my head-ache faded away and peacefulness enveloped me. I didn't care that I wasn't in my dorm right now, I didn't care that my phone alarm wasn't set, I didn't care that I'd miss the history test. Except that I did.

"URGGGH!" I bellowed in agony at the empty and echo-prone room as I lifted my suddenly really heavy head.

"And 'RAWWWR' to you too" I heard a familiar teasing voice from behind. I swiveled around quickly to see her there in all her glory. Dressed in baggy PJ pants and the T-shirt she wore today. Her hair pulled up, yet not contained at all. Her eyes weren't tired at all as the blue pierced through all the darkness in the room. I couldn't help but play with the idea of using her eyes as my book-light.

"Hey Sam" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes to clear the fog and get a better look.

She strolled on over and pulled out a chair next to me. The wood screamed as it was dragged against the old tile floor. She plopped herself down and flipped her legs so they were crossed and on the table top. She leaned back in her chair in such a dangerous angle that it made me flinch. "I think you just won the title of Dork of the Year, Benson. You're seriously still studying? Or studying at all…" I knew she didn't study, it wasn't fair, and she always passed anyway. Sam was smart, she rocked the SATs; she just didn't show it and didn't try. That nagged at me to an unbearable degree, but I was too tired to bring it up.

"Just trying to… I'm just… the notes just…" I was trying to focus enough to put together a full sentence but I couldn't. My brain was done working and it had gone to bed. Instead I got caught up in a lion-like yawn and tried to blink the rising fog out of my eyes again.

"Dude" she laughed, shaking her head at me, "You've converted to your zombie-form. Not good. I really think you should go run up to your cute little dorm and go to sleep, huh? No one should be up this late" she said, resting her arm on my nearest shoulder to her and leaning in slightly. I felt her warmth flood through me and I just wanted to use her as a blanket and fall asleep.

"_You're_ up this late" I reminded, not able to align my eyes enough to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, but only for a snack break. I went to bed hours ago." She then plunged her hand into a crinkly bag of chips that I hadn't noticed was there before.

Her reassuring energy was breathing life back into my previously deadened form, at least enough to develop a thought and a sentence. "How'd you get that? The machines turn off at nine." She just smiled triumphantly and I swear it was like a dozen angles broke into song behind her. I blinked away the allusion and tried to focus.

"Don't doubt my kicking power." She simply put it.

"You kicked it until something came out?"

"No, I kicked the drunken janitor 'til he turned it back on." she clarified. A tired laugh bubbled out my throat as I rubbed my eyes with both hands. I felt myself waking up. I didn't know how she did that to me. She was better than coffee when it came this. "Chip?" she offered, holding it up to my mouth.

"Yeah, thanks" I reached for it but her hand recoiled.

"Wait, wait, this is the big one." She explained as she stuck it in her mouth and dug around the bag for a less desirable chip. She pulled out a smaller one that was slightly burnt but I took it anyway without complaint, just a smile. "So… still going to study?"

I sighed, remembering where I was and what I was doing here, "Yeah." I grumbled.

"Okay." She said, settling deeper in her chair and lifting another chip to her parting lips.

"You're staying?" I asked incredulously, or as incredulous as I could sound when I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I concentrated on wiggling my toes, just to make sure they were still there. Then I remembered the girl next to me.

"Yup" she piped up with an encouraging grin.

"Why?" I asked. This was weird, Sam doesn't worry about school work, not her own and especially not mine.

"Because, you're going to need someone to walk you home after or else you're going to pass out in an alleyway and be taken into a prostitution ring, and I can't have that on my conscience." She explained. I grimaced a little at the prostitution ring part but I knew what she meant. She cared; she had told me that before.

"Thank you, Sam" I told her sincerely, she took it with a nod.

I looked down at my study materials and tried to get going with it again. My eyes wouldn't follow a sentence from left to right; they just kept trying to roll back inside my head. I was about to get frustrated again when I felt an arm and a head rest on my shoulder. The corners of my mouth tightened upward unstoppably as I tried to gather and keep the feeling inside me. A small vibration rumbled through me as she crunched on another chip on my shoulder, which I lowered a little to let her snuggle in.

I tried to focus again, but I couldn't, for another reason this time. I was too busy thinking about something, somebody, else.

"Um," I broke the silence, trying to turn my neck to look at her but I had to do the majority with my eyes because of the position we were in. "I think I better go to bed" I told her.

"Mmmhmm" she murmured and I noticed her eyes were closed. I chuckled, but not enough to disturb her. Before I knew it, it became me taking care of her instead of the other way around. I knew what I had to do. I arranged my books back inside my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Alright," I grunted slightly as I got up while holding her rag doll form from falling. "Let's go." I encouraged. She just sunk into my hold on her and purred slightly. She looked so, I don't know, precious like this. I didn't want to move her. I didn't want to tamper with the perfect.

"I've got you." I told her last thread of consciousness. Then I strung my arm under her legs, still propped on top of the table, and wrapped my other around her waist for support. As I lifted, she buried her head deeper in my chest and mumbled something like gratitude.

"You're welcome" I whispered.

I carried her through the dark and abandoned street, making the familiar right turn. I counted buildings till I came to the fourth one and walked up the driveway, through the lobby and then the hallway.

I arrived at the door and stopped. I didn't want to nock and wake Carly, she had the same history test tomorrow and at least one of us should get some sleep. But how was I going to get this heap of girl in my arms safe in her apartment?

"Sam" I whispered my call to her. I didn't want to wake her, but if she was still there I needed her help. No response. "Sam, I need the key. Where's the key?" I coaxed.

"Depends." Her answer startled me slightly, her eyes where still shut firmly, "Where's my chips?" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes, amused, "They're still in your hand, Puckett." I said her last name, which I had so often spit at her, in an endearing way this time. Her grip tightened and when she felt and heard the crunch of a bag of chips she was satisfied.

"It's in my shoe." She told me. A questioning eyebrow shot up, but I realized she wouldn't answer a look with her eyes still closed. I opened my mouth to ask, but just decided she had a reason, just one I'd never understand fully. She was a wonder.

I tentatively removed her right shoe and found it was empty. I took off her other and located the awaiting gold that sparkled slightly against the moonlight. I looked back at her face, her eyes were open and she was looking at me now. I took a moment to marvel about how I ended up here. I hadn't planned to be holding Sam bridal style under the stars when I sat down to study. But that's what I liked about us. I smiled and she returned it, then I opened the door.

Her shoes were already off, so I set them down by the mat and brought her to her room. I didn't turn on the light, just pulled the covers back, lay her down carefully, and brought the blanket back over her and started to walk away.

"Wait." Her small call broke through my haze of duty and I turned to look at her. "Go camp out on the couch, I don't want you out there alone." She told me. I was about to argue to her that I was a big boy and could handle getting to my dorm by myself, but her look shooed away a debate. She was getting her way, whether it was now or after hours of fighting.

"Okay." I agreed and she replied by slipping down into her covers, content.

I patted the door frame once as I got a last look at her and left. I placed my book bag down and set my phone alarm. It was such a relief to lie down finally and the couch had never felt comfier. I didn't need a blanket; she had already warmed me up enough to last me through the night.

**So, how'd you like it? Do you think it told you enough without being all "Hi, my name is Freddie Benson, I'm in college and I think I have a thing for my best friend."?**

_**So… what do you think will happen when Carly finds a guy on their couch? What will she think? What will she say? Review if you think this is worth continuing! Review for what you want (suggestions or writing critiques) so that I make this worth reading!**_

**My other story is iTranslate, if you aren't reading that right now, you should. I like to keep two or three stories going at a time to mix it up and keep me from getting boring. If you like my stuff enough to read this, than read that too!**


	2. I hear you covering up

**iHear You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 2: I hear you covering-up**

**Carly's POV:**

The swirling dream of Micheal, that guy in my literature class, was washed away with the faint twinkle of my music-box themed alarm clock. Ahhh… just early enough for yoga.

I slung my legs over the side of the bed and propped myself up. Now that's what I call a good night's sleep; nine hours of dream Micheal. I took a sharp and refreshing breath, stretched out my settled limbs, and got up to turn off the alarm. I was kind of sad when it went away, it was all pretty and plunky; it was prunky… or maybe pletty…

As I pondered this I scooped up my yoga mat and grabbed the DVD which I kept hidden in my dresser. I knew better now to not let my movies near Sam, since most of them she has some weird and undying hatred for. A couple months ago Sam had come home all excited to watch the next episode of the MMA fights she had netflixed, and when she picked up my "Calming Mind, Calming Soul" DVD she had a spaz-attack and threw it at the wall. This wrecked the piece of technology and my mood for a week.

After brushing my teeth, putting on my stretchy pants, and having an invigorating glass of ice tea, I was ready. I took a few steps into the living room area when a darkened figure on our couch, proving not to be a blanket with every rising breath, shot back all the stories I heard about break-ins in this neighborhood. I slapped my hands over my mouth to stop the squeak. My heart beat out of my chest. I saw my face on the news, no doubt they would use a horrible picture, and the guy with the puffy hair and the Asian woman talking about the horrible tragedy of the murder of one Miss Carly Shay.

No… I took "Women's Safety" defense classes for this. I could get out of any hold or any approach this goon could think of. Only, he wasn't holding or approaching me. He was sleeping… or so I thought. What if this was all a trick, what if he was waiting until I let my guard down and got too close to…

"SAM!" I hollered and ran into her room.

**Freddie's POV:**

"SAM!" I heard the retreating scream and my eyes flashed open. Was Sam okay? Why was Carly shouting? Where am I? "Sam there's a guy in the house!" Carly yelled in a slightly, but not successfully, lower volume. It all came flooding back about last night. A pang of tiredness from my stingy amount of sleep hit me. Aw, man. I reached for my phone to shut of the alarm when I remembered that it never rang. I looked at the time, I still have a good two hours left before I have to rush to class. I'm not wasting that being awake.

Shifting slightly to get deeper into the couch, I relaxed and tried not to let the lights, now all lit, bother me.

"Fine!" Carly's voice pierced through my cloud of tiredness once again, "If you won't help me I'll take care of it myself! Where's your bat?" My brain was creaking and groaning as the gears turned, trying to understand what my ears just heard. Bat… BAT! My eyes flashed open but nothing else would move. I didn't want to get beaten like a piñata!

"Over there" was Sam's muffled reply. My heart sped up and I fought a groan as I tried to get up, "Wait!" Sam Called a little while later. I heard the sound of bouncing bed springs, "No, Carly, wait!" her voice and the footsteps got louder.

"I got this Sam!" Carly's voice assured, closer than I had thought she had gotten. Before I could react I heard the sound of the bat swinging down, then slapping against a hand.

"OW!" Bellowed Sam before following it with more colorful words, "Since when did you learn how to swing a bat Shay?" she demanded.

I started breathing again and began to get up. I automatically sunk back down when I saw how close they were. I kept my eyes open however and I got a glimpse of Sam shaking her hand out with a pained grimace and Carly setting down the bat and apologizing profusely. It seemed like they had both forgotten I was there.

"Aw, God!" Sam swore as she balled and opened the injured hand a few times.

"I'm so so so sorry Sam! So sorry!" Carly went on. I just sunk back down and enjoyed the show. These guys were wonderful comedians, even if they weren't doing iCarly anymore. "I didn't mean to hit you Sam! I wanted to hit the guy!" She gestured towards me and I closed my eyes and played along.

"That's why I stopped you!" Sam explained, exasperated, "It's Freddie on the couch! Maybe you should look before you go beating a guy with a bat!"

"It's…" Carly began, "Oh." I heard more directly as I felt her gaze on me.

"Yeah." Sam assured her bamboozled friend.

"Well, how am I supposed to know he's here?" Carly argued with a slight whine in her tone, "Wait, how do _you_ know he's here?"

"Because I brought him home." Sam said. I snorted to myself, yeah, _SHE'S_ the one that carried the other all the way here from the library.

"Why would you do that?" Carly asked.

There was a pause and I heard a light scratching. I saw the picture of nervous Sam in my head; she always brought her hand up to the back of her neck and rubbed at it through all the hair. "Because, we ran into each other and it was late, so, whatever. I let him crash here." I didn't understand why it was such a big deal to Carly either.

"Yeah, 'whatever', you've been doing a lot of 'whatever' with him lately." Carly challenged with her impeccable talent of getting in your head and bugging you until you just tell her everything. Especially stuff you would rather keep to yourself and deny for the rest of your life.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed, which is as upset as she can get at Carly it seems, while she could get herself up to murder towards me.

"I mean, look, I know there's nothing going on between you two, but, don't you think that maybe there's something… _going on_ between you two?" she asked.

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Sam replied flatly.

"Yes it does. Like last night, why were you two together?"

There was a pause and I snuck a peak. Sam was giving Carly a warning look, she obviously didn't know where she was going with this. "I wanted a snack so I went to the machine by the library and he was in the library killing himself with homework. I just got him to go to sleep, aren't you always saying how important sleep is?"

"Sleep is important, but why were you at _that_ snack machine? The one near his dorm room?" Carly tested. My ears perked up a little more.

"Because it was the closest one from where I was." Sam assured.

"Uh-huh, and why were you there? Near his dorm?" Carly pressed.

"Jeez, Carly, I was just taking a walk. No ulterior motive!" Sam insisted.

But Carly always had to keep pushing "Sure there's not. Since when do you take walks in the middle of the night, in that direction?"

"What are you now, Detective Shay?" Sam's voice was fading, she was retreating. "Have fun with your delusions Carly! I've got sleeping to do!" And her door slammed shut.

There was silence for a while and then I heard Carly breath out a content little huff, spread out her exercise mat and pop in a video. Pretty soon weird watery music was playing and a woman on the TV was reminding about the importance of steady breath.

I was about to let my guard down when Carly spoke, "Did you hear all that?" she asked. I just lay there, stunned. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or the movie, but it made no sense for her to say that to the movie, then…

I opened my eyes and she turned around in mid-stretch, "Did you hear all that?" she repeated, her stare boring right into mine. I only nodded slowly. A small and knowing smile spread, "Good." She said simply and returned to her yoga world.

**I really didn't mean for the wait to be that long between chapters, you should know I'm not like that. I'll be a frequent updater, you'll see! I apologize!**

_**Review please! This is a new story, it can go almost anywhere, just tell me where and I'll I might just do it! I like your ideas! Tell me how this chapter went, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

**I just added another chapter of ****"iTranslate"**** and that's the next chapter I'm updating. If you're not reading it, read it!**


	3. I hear you sinking

**iHear You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 3: I hear you sinking**

**Sam's POV:**

A mundane ending to a mundane day; I trotted home under the vale of clouds too pussy to rain or even rumble a little. I was on my way to hours-worth of staring all the moisture out of my eyes at a stupid computer promptly displaying the history paper I had yet to start until today. It was due tomorrow…

"shi—WHOA!" I was interrupted in the middle of swearing by a small pebble; a pebble that took advantage of my tendency to drag my feet and decided to take me down. Hard. "_oof_" Came my feeble response. It was all that was allowed through as the pressure from my outstretched chin on the cement and the top of my head pushed my mouth to a sliver. "_ow_" I also huffed out.

Lying there, I did the best to locate my limbs. I was pretty sure they were all attached, just it weird positions. My stomach, pressed to the ground, was groaning with lack of meat and it vibrated against the loose gravel. I chuckled a little at the feeling, but stopped. A tickle wouldn't have me forgiving the hit and all the scrapes. Stupid ground. Stupid gravity. Stupid pebble.

"Sam?" A jolly voice washed shame and embarrassment over me. "Why are you on the ground?" he asked.

"I tripped." Came my grumble as I pushed myself up, grimacing slightly at the previously unmoved and newly bruised joints. He reached out a rounded hand, but I wouldn't take it. I got up by myself.

He looked around, "You tripped? On what?" My thoughts went to the pebble and my pride shrunk to its size. I was just brought down by a pebble. _**I**_ was just brought down by a pebble. I must be exhausted, or maybe I was just really distracted about homework. Distracted about homework… I'm not myself at all today. My eyes flashed up to the simple and naïve Gibby eyes.

"It was a dog." I thought quickly, "A pretty big one, he got off the leash and just came out of nowhere" I made a sweeping motion in front of me to show where the 'dog' had ran.

"Wow, Sam, that's so weird!" Gibby replied, eating up the story. It was then that I realized I no longer (or ever) wanted to talk to Gibby.

"So, I've got to go… see you… eventually." And as I was making my escape he called out.

"Oh! Are you going to Freddie's banquet?"

I spun around on my heal. "Freddie's what now?"

He smiled, oblivious to the evil little ideas running through my head, "You know; that party for his Dad's new company?"

I swallowed away thoughts of fireworks in the chicken, or glue on the seats. His Dad's company; Freddie's Dad just started reaching out to him for the first time since the divorce. I wasn't going to mess that up by going all… me.

"So… are you?" Gibby cut back into my attention.

"Am I what?" I asked.

"Are you going to the banquet with Freddie?"

I bit my bottom lip in thought and fought a genuine smile from starting,

"Yes."

**Still Sam's POV (but a little later):**

On a stuffy scale, this dinner party was the stuffiest. Just a lot of guys in wrinkly suits swishing their scotch and rubbing their beards; it's disgusting. I almost regret the trouble I went through to get the address out of Gibby. Well, if I can call taking a threatening step forward 'trouble'. That party planning lady with a stick up her butt took a little 'convincing' as well. All so I could get into this suffocating place.

But there he was; sitting all alone at one of the finely decorated tables. He looked really out of place for some reason. I guess it's not his _looks_ because I don't think his hair has ever broken out of that banquet-ready pose, but there was something… off. I clomped towards him, tipping over an annoyingly tall man with a bow-tie on the way.

"Good evening Mr. Frudlumps" I said, mimicking a low and elegant man voice. He choked on what he was drinking.

"S-Sam!" he sputtered after he was finished hacking. "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to get a good crab cake. HEY! Buddy! Over here!" I snapped my fingers at a guy with a platter and he reluctantly presented pea-sized clumps of dirt and goop. I grimaced and shooed him away.

"He's not your servant you know" Freddie grumbled.

"Well, he _serves_" I tried to defend but got nothing but an eye-roll. I was beginning to feel the awkward coming and that itching feeling to break it somehow. The best way I knew how was to get a rise out of someone.

"Hey, how'd you get whine?" I pointed to his glass, "You're not twenty-one yet!"

His eyes got a little big with guilt, "My Dad said it was okay."

I snickered at his childish answer. "Okaaaay. Doesn't really matter how you got it, point is to share!" upon that I outreached my arm and gripped at thin air.

He recoiled, "Hey! Sam! Stop it!" he leaned back in his chair as I stretched further over him, "You're making me look stupid!"

"You don't need my help for that" I countered, my hand finally making contact with the glass's thin neck. I held on tight and tugged it away from him. "Thank you ever so much" I taunted and took a drink.

My tongue was met with an unexpected sweetness. I was stunned long enough for him to pull it back, but he was too late to hide.

I turned to him and smiled accusingly, "You are so full of it!" he sunk further in his chair, "That's grape juice!" I laughed out, pointed at the dark liquid.

He looked back and forth, embarrassed, "Sam! I-" and when he couldn't think of an excuse, "My mom made me promise not to drink before I was ready, okay?"

"Before you were ready…" I scoffed underneath more chuckles.

"I just asked the bar to give me grape juice instead," my laughter died down as his tone changed and a hint of sadness came through.

I took a deep breath to steady myself as all humor was sucked away. I just looked at him, REALLY looked at him. Confusion over-lapped me, "You're having a horrible time," I pointed out. He just nodded. "Why?"

He grumbled slightly.

"Come on, spit it out dude!" I coaxed.

He looked up at me in confidence and all options of black-mail or teasing flew out the window for me. I'm not a horrible person, I wouldn't torment him on whatever it was that made his face look like that. "I came here because my Dad invited me,"

"Yeah I knew that," I cut in abruptly, rewarding me a sharp glare. "sorry." I quieted down.

"I came here because he finally did something to… reach out." He looked up at me and I saw flashes of bad memories dance in his eyes, "And when I arrive he greeted me whole-heartedly, walked me in, and sat down with me to talked. It wasn't anything important, but still, I was _talking_ to my _Dad_" he paused, giving me a space to comment, but nothing came out, "Anyway, later on he brought me in front of some of his friends and he introduced me. He bragged that I was his son, I was an A honor student and heading in a 'fine direction'. As if he had anything to do with that! As if he was there to watch it happen! How could he say that?" he looked angry, sincerely angry in a dining room full of people he had been so careful around a second ago. My eyebrows dropped in concern.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked.

"Not yet." He answered, "I thought I did, but…" he didn't need to finish, I knew what he was feeling. He didn't need to try to put it into words.

I saw the bar tender walk off for a quick break.

"Come on" I stood up and watched him do the same before I took his hand and dragged him over to the empty bar.

"What're you doing?" he asked and I ignored.

I nervously glanced left and right to see if anyone was looking before draping over the granite countertop to get a good look at the shelves of liquor in ice boxes. "Ah-ha!" I called out in victory as I snatched the right drink.

"What's going on?" Freddie insisted. I came up and showed him my prize.

"I'm going to see how hammered we can get off of grape juice." I told him with a playful and joking smile. I saw the lost look from before break into a smirk.

With that, I took him and the juice swiftly out of the building. He needed an escape, and I had a special place in mind to escape to.

**Hello peoples! I thought this chapter was funny with the grape juice. I mean, every college fic has drunkenness in it, so I took an alternate route. Plus I really wouldn't know what to write about being drunk, except what I saw in the movies.**

_I need you guys to review if I'm going to get better! Or even if you have some ideas or comments or something! Even just review saying __**"I read this and now I'm reviewing"**__ I would still appreciate the number going up!_

_**Next chapter of**_** iTranslate **_**coming real real soon!**_** ;)**


	4. I hear you opening

**iHear You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 4: I hear you opening**

**Freddie's POV:**

"Alright, *hic* pass the juice. I need another swig" requested the messy haired blonde laying down next to me. I handed it over to my left and the swish of a tipping bottle was followed by another one of her cute little hiccups. She offered it back to me and I took it for another drink.

I chuckled a little, "You know, when you said we were going to get drunk on grape juice I didn't think it was possible, but…" I looked at the innocent label on the jug, "I think this stuff is kicking in."

"You're telling me, the stars are starting to swish together" I saw her hand reach up and sway back and forth to match her blurring vision.

"I think that's just because you're tired." I reasoned.

"No way, I'm Sam, I'm a night owl; staying up late comes natural to me." Her argument was contradicted by a monstrous yawn.

"Yeah, some night owl" I scoffed.

"Whatever, dork" she grumbled after flopping her closest arm at my chest in a lazy attempt at a hit. But her hand just stayed there, resting over my heart. I felt its rate pick up and I wondered if she could too.

We didn't talk for a while after that. We hadn't talked much the entire time. I was just taking it all in; the stars, the abandoned grassy hill, the _her_, and of course grape juice. I took a lot of that in; so much that my stomach would slosh when I moved. But this whole feeling was so… surreal. I had grown up with my entire life being controlled by my mother. I was in a little box with many well proportioned aspects: what I ate, where I went, what I saw, who I was with. It was all so small. But here I was: filled to bursting with juice, on a magnificent unoccupied hill, under an ever stretching night sky, and with Sam. This girl that was so explosive with life. Sam is the only person who could match this moment and everything about it. It was all incredibly big, and she gave that to me. This was her gift. And she doesn't even know she's been giving it to me for as long as I've known her.

I smiled lightly and placed my hand over hers, holding it to my heart. She had touched my heart.

"Thank you Sam" I nearly whispered.

She took a little pause before answering, "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did." I breathed.

Calm blanketed us. I watched as the stars seemed to expand and glow brighter and brighter. A perfect system no man has ever been able to touch yet. All of human kind can just watch. We don't always understand, we're too small, but we can appreciate their beauty… I turned my head to look at Sam… from a safe distance. She realized I was admiring her. She rolled her head to the side to look at me too. Our eyes connected in a way they never dared to before. Both wouldn't look away; both didn't want to.

Her hair was thrown around her head and paled by the glow of the moon. Her skin shimmered slightly, outlining her jaw. But her eyes were what sucked me in. They were never so clear and full, never so enticing, they never told as much before as they did tonight. They told me everything. It was as if they were windows to the core inside of her. It was just as beautiful as her outside, still crazy, but beautiful.

Her lips parted, "Freddie" she spoke through our locked gaze.

"Yes" I answered, unmoving.

"Are you going to finish the grape juice?" she whispered in the same ghostly tone.

I smiled, "No" and handed over the bottle.

Her eyes closed and I immediately missed those crystal blue irises. Her head went back and she polished off the last of the intoxicating liquid. The empty shell was tossed at our feet and she licked the flavor off of her lips. I couldn't miss a moment.

It was soon after that she readjusted. She scooted closer and simply sunk into my side. It was a perfect fit. Her light breathing and gentle warmth were both reminders that this was real. This was really happening. She let her head fall down on me so that her nose was slightly below my shoulder and her hair pillowing out behind for support. I took my left are (the one that wasn't still holding her hand) and wrapped it around her shoulders. She fell closer to me, if that was possible.

I felt like I was glowing just as bright as the stars. Holding her was something I never dreamed would come true, but here she was, eyes drooping closed and breathing shallow. She was asleep in my arms. My fire-ball friend was asleep in my arms.

A light breeze floated over us and that was the last sensation I could remember before joining her in the dream world.

**Carly's POV:**

My eyes flipped back up to the infuriating clock. 12:05. Right then I had some very unpleasant thoughts about that clock, or all clocks in general. They were always so frank, never ever candy-coating things or at least delivering the truth with a little less of a jab. You just looked up and there it was. Late for a test, an interview, it would tell you. Still a couple hours until the Dorfmens left, there it was.

You're best friend wasn't back yet and you were really worried…

12:08.

Maybe she was visiting home this weekend and forgot to tell me. Or she might have stayed at another friend's house. Oh, who am I kidding? She hates her home and she hates other people. Why couldn't she just keep me informed? It wasn't that hard: open cell phone – send text – save Carly a heart attack.

Maybe this was some cruel practical joke. She _was_ getting a little annoyed at my tendency to nag about her sleeping habits. But sleep is very, very important and that should be shared. It's only because I care. But she doesn't ever want to hear it. She could be trying to keep me up past my scheduled time to get back at me. That's not very nice of her…

12:16.

Ugh! I'm driving myself crazy. No, I passed crazy a long time ago. This was self torture. I bet she's fine; Sam can take care of herself. Even if she wasn't doing this on purpose, I'm sure she wouldn't get into any trouble…

What am I saying?

Sam is the queen of trouble! She could have tipped a truck over or littered or… something more troublesome that I don't have the guts to think up right now. She could be anywhere.

But the place she would most likely be…

_**A while later**_

I knew Sam better than I thought I did. She was here all along. She told me once about a secluded hill she went to when she wanted to be alone.

But she wasn't alone.

I smiled lightly to myself. They finally get it. If they're drawn to each other so much, how could they not get it? Well, good. Finally. I couldn't wait to get the whole story tomorrow. Tonight I'd let them be alone, but I'd be back. Oh yeah, I'm coming back.

**Curious about what Carly will do? Then read on!**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Click that button down there, the window will open, type in some words, and send. It's as easy as that! REVIEW!**_

_**Next Chapter of**_ **iTranslate **_**is coming up next! A new chapter was added a couple days ago, so if you hadn't read it yet than do that!**_


End file.
